


Car-And-Fantasy Time With Tony Stark

by Piper



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper/pseuds/Piper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey debates Tony on the worst thing he's ever caught him doing. Because I imagine Pepper is not the only one who's had the pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car-And-Fantasy Time With Tony Stark

  
"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"Yes it is," James Rhodes answered firmly, arms crossed over his chest. "Yes it is."

Tony shook his head as much as he could from his position, lying on his back underneath his favoured blue 1967 Shelby. "It's a beautiful day. Company's practically running itself. There aren't any giant robots wrecking havoc. I'm working on _my_ car, in _my_ garage, eating _my_ pizza. What's the problem?"

"The henhouse on your television."

"JARVIS won't change the channel."

"Sir, that is incorrect." And if Rhodey had ever doubted that a computer could sound affronted JARVIS' tone certainly put that to rest. "You specifically asked for the American Broadcasting Company and have not asked for a change of channel since 10:55 AM, Pacific Standard Time."

Rhodey cleared his throat pointedly. "It's officially the worst thing I've caught you doing."

"It is not. You want to pass me a beer?"

"Tony," Rhodey said, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a can of beer that he wouldn't have even drank in his poorest of college days. He placed it in Tony's outstretched hand. "First of all it's not even eleven o'clock and you're eating two day old pizza and drinking cheap beer. Second of all? You're doing it while you watch _the View_."

"I fail to see the problem." The can cracked open and Tony took a swig before sliding back underneath his car. "You'll notice I have it on mute. The blonde one and I could have fun if she shut up for five minutes."

"You're a regular renaissance man, Tony Stark."

"Are you interrupting my Car-and-Fantasy time for a reason or have you just been waiting to play mom and use that zinger all week?"

Shaking his head, Rhodey rolled his eyes. "This is worse than when I walked in on you watching Oprah."

"I was watching the Olsen Twins who happened to be _on_ Oprah."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night."

"It does, actually. You'd be amazed what a good twin fantasy does for a night of sleep."

"Forget what I just said. _That_ would officially be the worst thing I've ever caught you doing."


End file.
